Sick Day
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Fluttershy is sick and her friends leave to get the antidote. While they are gone, Angel put is love and strength to the test to help his owner for the day. Illustrated and inspired from HowXu.


Today is a nice day at Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy's cottage is also home to many animals and all the animals love her for her tender love, care and kindness towards them.

But one day, Fluttershy has gotten very sick and can't get out of bed. Angel, Fluttershy's pet bunny, is trying his best to take care of Fluttershy. Earlier that morning, Angel is able to to have a letter written to her friend Princess Twilight Sparkle and asks one of the Robins to send it to her. Angel is using a wash cloth to keep Fluttershy's fever in check. Angel loves Fluttershy and he along with the other animals are very worried about her.

As Angel is attending to his owner, he hears a knock on the door. He figure it must be Twilight. When he opens the door, he not only he sees Twilight, but the others are here as well.

Twilight comes in and says, "Hello Angel, we got you message and came straight over."

"And we got her get well presents," Pinkies says cheerfully.

Twilight and the others ignore Pinkie cheerfulness and decides to just focus on their good friend.

Twilight turns to Angel and asks, "Angel, can you take us upstairs to see Fluttershy?"

Angel nods his head and makes his way to Fluttershy's room. When they reach Fluttershy's room, they all feel sad and worried to see their friend very sick in bed.

Fluttershy just wakes up and notice Angel with her friends. Fluttershy is happy to see her friend when she is sick in bed.

Fluttershy weakly says, "Hi girls," she then coughs and rather hard that is hurting her throat.

"How are you feeling sugar?" Applejack asks feeling sad for her friend.

"Not very well to be honest," Fluttershy answers still feeling tired and weak.

Then Twilight put her hoof on Fluttershy's hoof with a worried look on her face.

Twilight worriedly says, "We know. When Angel wrote to us on how sick you are, we all got very worried and rushed over as soon as we can."

"Thank you guys," Fluttershy replies happily.

Just then a familiar chaotic friend use his scaly foot to kick the door open and screams, "The doctor is in!"

The others excluding Fluttershy turns to Discord with angry look on their face and says, "Sssshhhh!"

"Discord, you shouldn't be talking so loud," Rarity says sounding a bit calm and frustrated but Discord's actions.

"Yeah, Fluttershy is resting," Pinkie adds, trying not to talk so loud.

"Sorry, but I always wanted to do that," Discord says sounding very innocent.

"What are you even doing here, anyway?" Rainbow Dash asks sounding suspicious.

"Easy, my chaotic scene told me that my dear Fluttershy is sick in bed and I had to see how she's doing," Discord explains as he walks over to see Fluttershy in bed.

He also feels sad to see his best friend, Fluttershy, is very sick in bed.

Fluttershy feels lucky that her friends, including Discord cares for her so much.

Fluttershy smile and softly says, "Hi Discord,"

"Hello Fluttershy, are you doing okay?" Discord replies as he use his lion paw to pat on her head.

"Just hot, tired, and dizzy," Fluttershy answer, but feeling like she is going to fall asleep.

Discord goes into his doctor's bag and brings out a magnifying glass.

Discord say, "Don't worry, Doctor Discord is on it."

"And your friends will be your nurses," Discord adds.

With a snake of Discord's eagle claw, Twilight and the others find themselves in pink nurses uniforms with a dark pink doctor's cross on the had. Twilight and Applejack are a bit annoyed with Discord's idea of helping. Rarity and Pinkie seems to enjoy the outfit and fun way to help, but Rainbow Dash completely hates the uniform.

"Oh boy," Twilight replies with annoyance.

Rarity looks at the others with sparkle in her eyes and says, "I have to admit, these nurses outfit looks very nice."

"Are you kidding, I look ridiculous! Get this thing off of me, right now!" Rainbow Dash protest with anger.

"Not yet, I still need to analyze Fluttershy's condition," Discord says.

Then he use the magnify glass to take a closer look at Fluttershy. Fluttershy starts to feel uncomfortable being stared at, but she knows Discord is only trying to help. Angel grabs Discord by the lion paws to get him away from Fluttershy, but he doesn't have the strength.

"Um… thank you Discord," Fluttershy replies feeling nervous of being started at with the magnify glass.

"No problem," Discord replies happy to help Fluttershy.

Discord carefully analyze Fluttershy to see if there anything wrong with her.

Then Discord loudly says, "Aha!"

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"Fluttershy has a bad Flu," Discord announces.

The girls look at each other and then at Fluttershy with worry looks on their faces.

"That sounds serious," Rarity says sounding worried.

"It is and the only cure is the white miracle lilies far out of Appleloosa," Discord declares as he show them the flowers that is going to cure Fluttershy.

Then Applejack says, "I know where it is. So we'll be back in no time."

"But we better hurry, can get worse if it's not taken care us," Twilight says.

"She's right," Rarity replies agreeing to the situation.

"Here is my diagnosis fee," Discord sings as he hands Rainbow the fee.

Rainbow looks at the fee and to her shock see how much the fee is.

Rainbow angrily screams, "What?! 980 gems!"

With that Discord flies across the room and Rainbow angrily flies after him.

As Rainbow flies after Discord, she angrily screams, "That's Highway robbery! You get back here!"

"Hey, not everything is free you know," Discord says with a smug on his face and flying away from rainbow.

Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack look at the two running around the room. They are kind of worried on how they are acting right now. Twilight decides to ignore it and focus on Fluttershy and telling her about getting the antidote for her.

Twilight says, "Don't worry Fluttershy, you get some rest while we go get the flower."

"Okay," Fluttershy replies still feeling a little tired.

Twilight hen turns her head towards Angel and says, "Angel keep an eye on Fluttershy and make sure she has everything she needs."

Angel salute at Twilight knowing that he is on the case.

Discord holds a flag with the lily antidote on is and happily screams, "To Appleloosa we go!"

Twilight and the girls are looking a bit skeptic at discord while Discord is rather annoyed by Discord and his foolishness.

"This is going to be a long day," Rainbow replies feeling angry and annoyed.

After Fluttershy's friends leave, Angel close the door and hops nothing goes wrong, but then, he hears a loud flop and thump coming from Fluttershy's room. He runs in the room to find Fluttershy on the floor with her face on the ground.

Angel helps Fluttershy get up from the floor trying to get her back to bed.

Fluttershy tries to protest and says, "Oh, but I can't stay in bed. I need to change the bandage on Ms. Blue bird's wing. I also need to feed the animals…"

As Angel help Fluttershy get to bed, she is trying to name the chores she really needs to do for the day. Angel wants Fluttershy to get some rest and not to work herself to hard.

"Check on Harry's toothache…" Fluttershy adds and starting to feel really sleepy.

Then Fluttershy tiredly says, "And…(yawn) clean the chicken... coop," then after some time more, she falls asleep in her bed.

Angel can see that Fluttershy is sleeping now and decides to head down stairs. Just then, something stop him and make him look at Fluttershy sadly. Angel can see that his owner is getting worse without getting any rest and he knows that the animals need help too.

Then an idea hit him. Angel decides to help Fluttershy out bay doing the chores for today. He grabs color sticky notice and writes down the things that Fluttershy needs to take care of. After writing the list, Angel runs off and get to work on the chores.

Angel replace the bandage on the blue birds wing. The bird is calm and let Angel bandage her and finished it with no problem at all. After taking care of the bird, Angel check on Fluttershy and see she is still tired and sick. He then put a wet cloth on Fluttershy's head to help her relax. He then makes Fluttershy a healthy bowl of porridge and feeds them to her. Fluttershy struggle a bit, but manage to eat them. Then she falls asleep after eating some of the porridge.

Then Angel and the birds help feed all of the animals. Angel instruct the birds to give the animals their food. It was hard work, but manage to put it off. While the animals are eating, Angel rushes back to Fluttershy and help her drink a little bit of water.

After his second Fluttershy check in, he had to take care of Harry the Bear's toothache. Angel takes out some yankers and feels scared about having to go in his mouth, but he knows that he is doing it for Fluttershy. Harry help Angel, by laying down on his stomach to make it easy on him. Harry opens his mouth and goes right in and pulls the tooth out. After helping Harry, he checks on Fluttershy the third time and can see she is still sleeping. He pets her with his paw and hoping to make her sleep more.

After checking on Fluttershy, Angel, Harry the Bear, a squirrel, and a cat are going to do the final thing on the list and that's… clicking the chicken coop. It take them the rest of the day to clean it up. When they finish, it's around night time and Angel is very tired from all the work he has to do, but he done it for Fluttershy.

When he decides to check on Fluttershy despite being tired, he can see that her friends are with her and Fluttershy is feeling a lot better and holding a bowl with lilies in them. Angel figure that they must have bring the antidote and now Fluttershy is feeling a lot better.

He decides to listen in to hear what the girls are saying.

The girls are talking to Fluttershy and see if she's feeling a lot better.

"How are you feeling Fluttershy?" Twilight asks.

"I'm feeling a lot better," Fluttershy happily feeling much better now.

Rainbow hugs Fluttershy with one hood and says, "I'm glad you're feeling so much better now."

"Thank you girls, but there is something else I'm glad about," Fluttershy replies as she close her eyes with a smile on her face.

"What's that?" Pinkie asks.

"That Angel helped me a lot today," Fluttershy happily answers.

"Really? How did he do that?" Applejack asks.

Fluttershy smile a the girls with happiness and gratitude. Fluttershy explains, "While you're gone Angel took really good care of me. He fed me porridge, give me a drink, and he made sure I stayed in bed even thought I needed to get things done today and what the some of the other animals told me, Angel lead them to finish my chores for the day."

The girls are surprised to hear that Angel has done a lot while they are gone. Angel is surprised to hear Fluttershy speaking to highly of him. He remembers she does it before, but to his it's one of the most touching this he ever hear.

Pinkie happily says, "Wow! That is one smart bunny."

"Now that's what I call loyalty," Rainbow replies.

"He surely is an angel when it comes to you Fluttershy," Rarity says happily.

"You must be pretty proud of him," Twilight replies with glee.

Fluttershy smiles and says, "I am and... I love my sweet little Angel."

Angel smile to hear all the compliments he is getting, but what makes him really smile to know that his owner is all better and it was mostly thanks to him and not just the antidote. Angel decides to head downstairs to turn in for the night. He reaches to his little pet crib and put the cover over him. When he does that, she simply drifts off the sleep feeling proud of himself for helping the pony he love so much.

Little did he know that Fluttershy comes down stairs to see him, but still sleeping. Then Fluttershy gives Angel a soft kiss to make sure he doesn't wake up. The other girls and Discord comes over to see Angel to see him sleeping.

Pinkie smiles and happily says,"Aww! He is so cute when he's sleeping."

Applejack turns to Pinkie and says, "Shhh! You don't want to wake him up."

"He must been worn out from doing the chores he did," Rarity replies seeing how tired the little bunny is.

"He deserve some rest after all the work he did," Twilight replies.

Discord lift up the sticky note that Angel has written earlier to look at them.

Discord questionably asks, "I still don't get how can a rabbit do all those chores?

Fluttershy isn't hearing any of her friends because she is busy smiling happily at her bunny who worked so hard for her well being.

Fluttershy puts her head on Angel's head, allowing her hair to go on him. She gives him a small hug or embrace and quietly says, "I love you, my little Angel."

Angel simply sighs as he continue to sleep, but somehow feels his owners warm embrace. And through the night the love between Angel and Fluttershy grow more for as long the two care for each other there is nothing to hard for them to do.

The End

If you want see the illustrated story click here on the link below:

art/Sick-day-Big-File-619528831


End file.
